


Forbidden Connections

by Salrose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salrose/pseuds/Salrose
Summary: Obi-Wan was sent to investigate Korkie's, Satine's nephew, force sensitivity. This gives Obi-Wan inner conflicts and he starts questioning the Jedi Council.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Korkie Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 46
Kudos: 124





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in the summer. After watching Clone Wars and being so into Obitine. I always like the idea of Obi-Wan being Korkie's Father. I always like exploring the nature of that stupid no attachment rule. If you read any other of my fics you know. So full disclosure I haven't seen all of the clone war eps. This is canon divergent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets his mission to recruit Korkie to become a Jedi.

Obi-Wan stood still trying to reign in his feelings as he watched the Jedi counsel holo in disbelief. 

  
"What do you want with the Duchesses Satine's nephew?"

  
He asked trying to hold any of his irritants in. He never met Satine's nephew but he had heard of him and knew Satine was highly protective of him.

  
"When he had visited Coroscant there was an incident of a plot he foiled and amidst the plot Jedis had helped him and felt the force was strong with him." Master Mace Windu said.

  
Obi-Wan pursed his lip, "So?"

  
"So. We want to test him and..."

  
"You want Korkie to train to become a jedi." Obi-Wan said in disbelief.

  
"Yes."

  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "Korkie is a Mandolorian. They are a neutral system. Satine...the Duchess would never agree to it. Besides, isn't he too old to be trained as a jedi?"

  
"It is war. Obi-Wan. As for the Duchess we would like for you to speak to her on the possibility..." Mace Windu said.

  
"She will undoubtedly say no." Obi-Wan said and then he scoffed.

  
"Obi-Wan are you refusing the mission?" Mace asked.

  
"No. Of course not. I will speak with her." Obi-Wan replied.

  
"May the Force be with you." Mace said.

  
"May the Force be with you as well." Obi-Wan said.

  
Obi-Wan turned off the Holo and then he massaged the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe the council. Satine would not be happy about this. He breathed out heavily, he supposed it was better for him to speak to her about this then some other Jedi. He readied himself for the mission. At least he could see her, even though it was for a reason he didn't agree with.

*****

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he walked into the Duchesses palace. He replayed what he was going to tell her in his head over and over. Now that he was here, he felt overcome with fear. He needed to push past fear. He needed to detach himself from letting his personal feelings allow him to cloud his judgement.

  
"Obi-Wan what a surprise. Did you travel with out any soldiers?" Satine asked.

"I came alone." Obi-Wan said.

  
"For what purpose?" she asked.

  
She sounded guarded, waiting for him to give her some kind of news that she would have a major problem with. Most of their interactions had to do with the war that she was adamant about being neutral in. So they hardly had conversations without conflict.

  
"Jedi business. Could we speak alone?" Obi-Wan asked.

  
She waved her guards and other officials away. They hesitated for a moment and then left her.

  
"What business was so important that you couldn't holo me?" Satine asked a little annoyed.

  
Obi-Wan breathed.

  
"Business that I wished never happened. I want you to know I disagree with the Jedi council even considering this." Obi-Wan said hoping Satine believed him.

  
"What is it? They are not interfering with Mandalorian affairs are they?" Satine asked.

"It depends on your point of view, I suppose. It is about your nephew Korkie." Obi-Wan said.

  
"Korkie?" she asked taken a back.

  
"When he was at Coroscant they noticed..." Obi-Wan began to say. 

Satine sat back down on her chair as she waited for Obi-Wan to finish what he was going to say. She seemed to anticipate what he was going to say like it was something that was going to jolt her. He felt her anxiety through the force. He usually tried not to sense her feelings but when they were this strong they were hard to ignore. He tried to focus on her body language and facial expressions. Obi-Wan wondered if she already knew about her nephew's force sensitivity.

"Wait. Do you know then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Know what?" Satine asked on guard.

"That Korkie is Force sensitive." Obi-Wan asked her.

Her eyes widened.

"Force sensitive? Oh yes. I ... I have noticed that. Many years ago but the Jedi life has never been the Mandalorian way." Satine said.

  
"I know. That's what I told the council. They wanted to try to convince you to let Korkie be trained but...I won't do it. I know it is pointless." Obi-Wan said.

  
"You are disobeying a direct order. That is not like you." Satine said surprised.

  
Obi-Wan breathed out and looked her deep in her ocean blue eyes.

  
"I don't want to fight. I don't have it in me to give you all of the reasons why you should agree. I don't agree with it so how could I try to convince you?" Obi-Wan asked.

  
"Valid point." Satine said.

  
"So I will tell the Jedi council that you refused." Obi-Wan concluded.

  
"But I didn't refuse. You didn't officially ask." Satine pointed out.

  
"What would be the point?" Obi-Wan asked.

  
"If I agreed to let him be trained would you be the one to train him?" Satine asked.

  
Obi-Wan blinked at her bewildered.

  
"Are you actually considering this?" Obi-Wan asked raising his voice and with his eyes widening in disbelief.

  
"You didn't answer the question." Satine reminded him.

  
"It would be up to the Jedi council, but if you made the request they would consider it." Obi-Wan said his voice strained.

Satine paused thoughtfully.

  
"Would you be willing to be his Master?" Satine asked.

  
Obi-Wan stared at her shocked not believing they were having this conversation. Could he be Satine's nephew's master? Would that even work? How could that possibly work? He didn't even know the boy but he already felt a protectiveness towards him. He was Satine's family. That made him not want anything bad to happen to him ever. If he were trained as a Jedi his life would be in constant danger.

  
"No. Satine. I wouldn't." Obi-Wan said.

  
"Why not?" Satine asked.

  
"He's your nephew. I couldn't be a proper Master to a Padawan who has family who I care about. I wouldn't be able to think clearly. " Obi-Wan explained.

  
"I see. You are right it would not work. Korkie was excited to meet the Jedi in Coroscant. If he were to hear he got the opportunity to be a Jedi and I never told him about it he would feel betrayed. Would you speak to him about it? Tell him the truth about the Jedi." Satine inquired.

  
"What if he wants to join? Despite what I say?" Obi-Wan asked.

  
"We will deal with it. If it comes to that. So you will meet with him." Satine said.

  
"Of course. I will. I always was curious what your nephew was like. Does he have your tenacity?" Obi-Wan teased a little.

  
"That and more." Satine said with a mischievous smile.

  
"I look forward to meeting him." Obi-Wan said happily. He did not want Korkie to become a Jedi but he was looking forward to meet him. He wondered how much like his aunt he was.

"Good. We will all have dinner together and you can discuss it then." Satine said.

"Dinner? Who else will be there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just the three of us. " Satine said.

"Just the three of us?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.

"Yes. That way Korkie can ask you all the questions he wants without judgement." Satine explained.

"You are not going to judge him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I encourage him to think thoughtfully about different ideas." Satine said with a warm smile.

"This is going to be an interesting dinner." Obi-Wan said light heartedly with a teasing smile.

"Indeed. I will have someone set you up in a guest quarters. You can wait there." Satine said.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said.

******

Satine didn't know what overcame her to set this dinner up. This could prove to be a terrible idea. It was true Korkie was excited about meeting the Jedi. He would be thrilled at the prospect of becoming a Jedi. She still was set on edge about the whole thing. She felt the fear since the moment he said the Jedi sensed Korkie. She feared they knew her secret. What would they do to Obi-Wan if they discovered Korkie's true parentage? Was she playing with fire by having Obi-Wan meet Korkie? Now that he was here discussing how much he wanted to protect Korkie from becoming a Jedi she wanted them to meet. Her heart swelled with happiness with the thought and her love for Obi-Wan only grew when he spoke of being worried about Korkie without even knowing him yet. So this was happening. Maybe it would work out smoothly and Obi-Wan could convince Korkie to not become a Jedi. It would be fine. She kept on telling herself that.

****

"You are having dinner with her. Without any dignitaries there?" Anakin asked with an excited grin.

  
Obi-Wan sighed, "And her nephew."

  
"Still sounds more like an intimate family dinner." Anakin said with a chipper smile on his face. 

  
"She wants me to dissuade her nephew from becoming a Jedi." Obi-Wan explained.

  
"I can't believe the Jedi want to train a fourteen year old when they were making such a big deal about training me when I was 9." Anakin pouted.

  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "My thoughts exactly."

  
"Wow. Obi-Wan Kenobi disagreeing with the council. Who are you?" Anakin asked.

  
"I don't have to agree with everything they say all of the time." Obi-Wan said.

  
"Really?" Anakin asked.

  
"I know I give you a hard time about breaking the rules from time to time but sometimes...the council can get things wrong. Like trying to recruit a boy from a neutral system for example." Obi-Wan said irritated.

  
"And the whole no attachments thing for another example." Anakin said.

  
Obi-Wan sighed, "No. I believe that rule is part of the Jedi code for a reason. That is even more clear now. Just the thought of Korkie as a Jedi made me feel attached to him and already I saw how my judgement would be so clouded."

  
Anakin looked down dismayed.

  
"I guess that means you are not going to confess your undying love for Satine on this trip." Anakin said disappointed.

  
"Why are you so invested in our nonexistent romantic relationship?" Obi-Wan asked.

  
"No reason. I just want you to be happy." Anakin said.

  
"Sure. Well I better go." Obi-Wan said not believing that was the whole truth. 

  
"Tell your girlfriend hi for me." Anakin teased.

  
"Ok I will. She's not my girlfriend!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Anakin smirked before his holo image disappeared.

*****

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he entered the dining hall. Satine sat with her blonde hair down, she wasn't wearing her official head piece. It brought him back to the days protecting her as a Padawan. He tried to push such thoughts away of times where they were secluded with only the two of them having dinners in small quarters over candle light out of necessity. It made him think of the night after they had a particular harrowing close encounter. They both distracted each other from thinking about it by enjoying each other's company with lots of drink. He thought of all of the laughter and joy they both felt. He thought of the touches and lingering wanton looks. And how he had allowed himself to forget he was a Jedi for one night and he had succumbed to temptation. He allowed himself to be a young man in love and he allowed himself to feel everything he had felt for her. He had allowed himself to embrace her, to touch her, and to give into her completely. It was only one night of passion and love. He almost decided that night to stay with her and never leave. Then she was reinstated as the Leader of Mandalore and he was reassigned. They never spoke of the night. The closest they got to speaking of it was her saying they both had a bigger duty. If she would have asked him, he would have stayed. He brushed away such thoughts. That was so long ago. It was 15 years ago. It was by time he let it go. He thought he had but apparently burying something deep inside isn't the same as letting go.

"Obi-Wan you look well." Satine said.

He was no longer wearing armor but simple Jedi robes.

"It reminds me of the old days." Satine said.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." Obi-Wan said with a warm nostalgic smile.

Then Satine said, "Sit. Korkie should be here soon."

He sat down thankful that they wouldn't be left alone for too long. He had too many reminders of their time together. Having someone else there would be a good buffer so he would not be tempted to think about their time together when they were young.

Then Korkie came walking in.

He gave his aunt a formal bow and then hugged her.

"Aunt Satine. Thank you for arranging this." Korkie said.

"Of course Korkie. May I introduce Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." She motioned towards him.

Obi-Wan stood up to shake Korkie's hand.

He took his hand excitedly.

"Nice to meet you mister Jedi Master Sir." Korkie said politely.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Nice to meet you too. Korkie."

He sat down to see the food being served.

"This is my favorite Aunt Satine. Thank you."

"Of course." Satine said with a smile in her ocean blue eyes.

Obi-Wan noticed Satine and Korkie had the same ocean blue eyes. Their eye brows were slightly different though. Korkie's eye brows were darker then his aunt, they were more closer to his.

Then Korkie sat down and started to eat.

"Sorry. Where are my manners?" He said as he stopped eating and wiped the sauce off of his face with a napkin.

"It is alright no need for formality for me." Obi-Wan said.

Korkie nodded his head.

"My Mother said you were the most formal Jedi in the galaxy." Korkie said.

"Did she now?" Obi-Wan asked bemused.

"Yeah but Aunt Satine said you are sophisticated but are the bravest in the galaxy. Like a gallant knight." Korkie said.

"Hmmm. Korkie does your aunt speak of me often?" Obi-Wan asked intrigued.

"More so lately. But you are the Jedi knight who saved my Aunt from the insurgents are you not?" Korkie asked with bright curious eyes.

"I am." Obi-Wan said.

Korkie's eye brightened even more.

"I always wanted to meet you. Why are you here? Now." Korkie inquired.

Obi-Wan sighed he didn't want to be the reason why Korkie no longer smiled with excitement.

"The Jedi council sent me. They noticed...that..." Obi-Wan began to say.

"That I am Force sensitive." Korkie finished sentence for him. 

"So you knew?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes." Korkie said.

Then Korkie reached for the fork and it floated in the air.

Then he dropped the fork in his food causing it to splutter.

He frowned.

"I always had a way with the Force but ... I haven't been able to perfect it, not like a Jedi. It was amazing seeing the Jedi in action at Corascant. They had such control of everything. I know it is not the Mandalorian way but I am not only a Mandalorian. I...was born to become a Jedi." Korkie said a little unsure of himself.

Satine sighed, "Korky just because you are Force sensitive does not mean you have to become a Jedi."

"I know but I want to." Korkie said.

Obi-Wan huffed, "Being a Jedi isn't as fun and exciting as it sounds. It isn't all adventures and heroics. It is a lonely life full of responsibility and duty. Your life isn't your own. Once you go through your trials and become a Jedi your whole life is devoted to serving others. You would have to say goodbye to the world you know. You couldn't have attachments. You would have to say goodbye to your Aunt and your parents, your friends, and forget about having a family of your own." Obi-Wan said feeling like the words came out harsh and bitter.

He looked up at Satine with sadness in her eyes. He did not want to think about all of the regret and remorse he felt for leaving her.

Korkie stared at his food pensively.

"But you do care about people?" Korkie asked.

"I have compassion for all people." Obi-Wan explained.

"But not for individual people?" Korkie asked raising his eye brows up.

"I can care I just can't form attachments." Obi-Wan clarified.

"What is the difference?" Korkie asked confused.

Obi-Wan said, "It means that I have to think of the greater good over my own individual happiness."

"So you are not happy as a Jedi?" Korkie asked.

Obi-Wan gaped at him feeling unsure what to say next. How did he explain this? He wanted to dissuade him from wanting to join the Jedi order but he didn't want to reveal all of his regrets either. Besides, it wasn't like he hated being a Jedi. It wasn't like he was miserable. He just wondered if he would be happier not being a Jedi and be free to love the woman he loved.

Then Satine said, "What Obi-Wan is trying to say is that Jedi put their duty above all else."

"Like a Duchess?" Korkie asked.

Satine took in a breath and composed herself. Obi-Wan could tell that the statement got to her.

Then Obi-Wan said, "In a way but not the same. She is your aunt is she not? She may have a duty to serve people but she still is able to form a family bond with you."

"That's true. So if I became a Jedi I can no longer call her my Aunt or even see her." Korkie said.

"That is true the only times you would be allowed to see her is if you were on a mission." Obi-Wan answered.

Korkie put his finger and thumb on his chin thoughtfully.

"I see. I would not want that." Korkie said.

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm a bit confused though." Korkie said.

"How is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"What is your purpose here? You said the Jedi sent you." Korkie asked perplexed.

"The Jedi council did." Obi-Wan said.

"For what purpose?" Korkie asked.

"To recruit you but I see that..." Obi-Wan started to say and then Korkie interupted.

"But you didn't even try to recruit me. If anything you are trying to convince me to not become a Jedi."

Obi-Wan sighed in resignation.

"I ... I don't think it is a very good idea for you to become a Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"So you are going against orders." Korkie observed.

Obi-Wan didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to be disloyal to the Jedi by speaking ill of them but he didn't want to change his tune and convince Korkie to join the Jedi order either.

Then Satine spoke up, "Korkie remember our discussion about questioning our leaders. We respect them but it is okay to question them to thoughtfully think if what they are asking us to do is right or not."

Korkie pondered that for a moment. Then he ate his food still deep in thought.

After he finished chewing he sipped his drink and then he said, "So what you are saying is the Jedi order are corrupt."

"No." Obi-Wan said.

"Then why do they want to recruit me? I was excited about becoming a Jedi but I was also aware of the fact that we are a neutral system and me becoming a Jedi could cause conflict. Surely the Jedi know this too. Is this their way to force Mandalore to become part of the war?" Korkie asked alarmed.

"No." Obi-Wan answered.

"Then why would they recruit me?" Korkie asked confusion still all over his face.

Obi-Wan stared blankly at Korkie and turned to Satine for any assistance but none came. Possibly because she thought the same thing. Satine respected what the Jedi stood for but pointed out quite often that the Jedi were turning into something that they were never meant to be.

"I'm not sure but the point is that you do see that it is best for you to not become a Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"I do but what are you going to do?" Korkie asked.

"I will tell them the truth. That you and your aunt do not wish for you to become a Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"After you tried to convince me not to." Korkie reminded him.

"I will leave that part out." Obi-Wan said.

"Isn't that dishonest?" Korkie asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Maybe, but I will do what I must to keep you safe."

Korkie nodded.

"I think I do understand that." Korkie said and gave him a fond smile.

"Good." Obi-Wan said feeling relieved.

Then Obi-Wan ate his dinner. It was quite delicious. He remembered this dish when they were young and they had a rare chance to have a nice meal at the house of a Mandalorian who was willing to keep the Duchess safe for a night.

"This meal is delicious Satine." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm glad you like it." Satine said with a simple smile on her face.

Then he noticed Korkie's saddened look on his face and he could feel his sadness through the Force.

"What is wrong? Korkie?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Are you leaving soon?" Korkie asked.

"Yes. I am leaving tomorrow." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh. Of course, your mission is over." Korkie said disappointed.

"What is upsetting you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, it is just...my .... Force sensitivity has...kind of gotten me in trouble from time to time. But maybe if I had someone to teach me I could get it under control." Korkie said.

"You want me to teach you in the ways of the Force?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.

"I know you probably can't. It's not part of your mission." Korkie said with his head down already disappointed.

Obi-Wan knew that he could not let his feelings cloud his judgement. Korkie was Satine's family. He saw that Korkie needed his help. Korkie already seemed to know that Obi-Wan couldn't help him because it wasn't part of his mission. This knawed at him. Who would help Korkie with the ways of the Force if it wasn't him? He could ask the Jedi council for their permission but with the war going on they wouldn't allow it. He wasn't sure they would even allow it without the war. It reminded him of when he almost taught Anakin without the Jedi council's approval. He looked in Korkie's sad eyes. He wanted a teacher, he deserved a teacher, but the Jedi council would not provide one for him.

Then he looked to Satine who was looking at them both with baited breath.

He then said, "I could stay here for a couple of days and teach you lessons on the ways of the Force. If it is okay with your Aunt and your parents of course."

Korkie's disappointed frown transformed into a bright smile.

"Really. Aunt Satine is it okay?"

Satine pursed her lips and then said, "As long as Obi-Wan promises to only teach you self defense."

Obi-Wan chuckled and said, "Of course that is a given."

Korkie jumped up excitedly.

"When can we start?" Korkie asked.

"You'll need to ask your parents first." Obi-Wan reminded him amused by Korkie's excitement.

Korkie said, "Right of course. I will ask them right away."

Then Korkie bowed and ran out of there. They both stood up and looked at him run with a look of amusement on both of their faces.

Obi-Wan chuckled and then turned to Satine and said, "You have quite the nephew there."

She smiled and then had a somewhat pensive look on her face like she was contemplating something important.

"Indeed I do. Look Obi, you do not have to do this." Satine said.

"I know but I want to. He needs a teacher. I know whatever I teach him won't be enough but at least he will have the tools to keep it under control." Obi-Wan said.

Satine nodded and looked down.

"You don't feel bad about deceiving the Jedi?" Satine asked.

Obi-Wan took her chin underneath his index finger and thumb and gently lifting it up.

"If the Jedi ask me to do something that could put you or your loved ones in danger then I would do whatever I could to help you without guilt." Obi-Wan said with sincerity and devotion. 

Satine looked within his eyes.

"Obi." she said breathless.

He cupped her cheek and leaned in their lips inches apart but he let go before he did something he could not take back. It is one thing, helping her nephew without the Jedi orders, it is quite another if he gave into his desires. He disagreed with the Jedi order with this one thing but he couldn't be completely disloyal to them by disregarding his vows.

Satine looked away and then sat back down and concentrated on her food. He decided to sit down and pay close attention to his food as well. There was this awkward silence between them.

Then he said, "Satine I..."

"Would you like desert?" she asked.

"Oh...I...I better not. Dinner was delicious but I should retire and give the Jedi council my report." Obi-Wan said as he stood.

"Of course. Duty trumps desert." Satine said.

"As it does most things." Obi-Wan said trying to hold on to that and not to focus on Satine's sad eyes.

"It does for us." She said he could feel the sadness pouring off of her in waves.

He wished he could alleviate her sadness by pulling her lovingly in his arms and hold her like he never wanted to let go. But he couldn't do what he wanted. Selfish desires could lead to the Darkside. He had to stay true to the Jedi code and fulfill his duty.

Obi-Wan nodded and said,"Indeed."

He bowed and began to leave. He needed to take his feelings of sadness and regret and push them aside. He looked back at Satine filled with longing regret. He could do this. He could hold his feelings in. He did it this long he could manage for a couple more days.


	2. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Satine get unsolicited advice about Korkie's training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who gave kudos for the first chapter. It means a lot.

Obi-Wan finished making his report of how his mission was progressing. Then almost immediately Anakin's holo appeared. Obi-Wan backed away a little startled but reminded himself that he shouldn't have been surprised. Anakin would be the first one to read his report. 

"I think you must have made some errors on your report." Anakin said.

" No. It is going to take me a few days to state the case for becoming a Jedi. I must work with Korkie to see if he would be ready to be brought to the council to be tested." Obi-Wan said not looking Anakin directly in the eyes. 

"So you weren't able to convince Korkie to not become a Jedi?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged.

Anakin eyes widened in glee.

"Oh my, my, my, so the deceiving continues! I cannot believe it. So what is the truth?" Anakin asked practically giddy as he folded his arms.

Obi-Wan shook his head and he said, "I'm simply going to stay a few days to teach Korkie the ways of the Force."

"So you are training him without officially training him." Anakin said.

"Basically." Obi-Wan said.

"And Satine is allowing this? I thought she is all about nonviolence." Anakin asked.

"She is but she still believes in defending yourself. She is fine with it as long as I only teach him self defense." Obi-Wan explained.

"So no aggressive negotiations training."

Anakin pouted.

"No."

"Takes all of the fun out of it." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shook his head in disapproval. 

"It's not what he needs. He just needs to learn control so it doesn't cause any problems." Obi-Wan said.

"And you think it will only take two days to master everything." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed, "It's not ideal but I don't know what else I could do without..."

"Being caught by the Jedi. I get it. Do not worry. I got your back. I will help you keep your secret." Anakin said.

"Thank you Anakin." Obi-Wan said sincere.

"Of course. And while you are there you can spend more time with Satine and you could...you know...reconnect." Anakin said as he waggled his eyebrows.

Obi-Wan glared at him and said,

"I am hanging up now."

"You're no fun." Anakin pouted.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

****  
Satine woke up early not being able to sleep. She leaned against the stoned balcony railing. She took in a deep breath as she gazed at the sunrise. 

Then she jumped up startled. She turned around to see her sister walking towards her. Her strawberry blonde hair bounced off of her shoulders over her sleek dress. 

Satine smiled to see her face and embraced her with a hug. 

"Kora! Good to see you."

She gave her a tense smile.

"I wish this was a happy visit." Her sister said.

Satine sighed.

"I suspect Korkie asked you."

"He did."

"And?" Satine asked.

"What do you think sister? Of course I think it is a terrible idea." Kora said not holding anything back.

"I know it seems unorthadoxed." Satine said hoping her sister at least listened to her side.

She laughed humorless, "That is the least of my problems with this." 

Satine took in a deep breath and then said, "I know."

"So are you going tell him?" Her sister asked her.

"Tell who what?" Satine asked feigning ignorance.

She gave her a scrupulous knowing look.

"You know what I am talking about." Kora said.

Satine sighed.

"Of course I know what you are referring to and the answer is I do not know." Satine said.

"Oh great. I'm glad you have gave this some thought before you gave Korkie hope to be a wizard." 

Satine rolled her eyes.

"You know that is not what Jedi are and Korkie is not..." Satine started to say.

Kora shook her head.

"There are still people who prefer the old ways and see Jedi as our ancient enemies." Her sister reminded her.

"Well, good thing Korkie is not training to be a Jedi." Satine said.

"Oh he is simply training with a Jedi Master." Kora said not impressed.

"To simply learn control. So events like what happened at the Royal Academy with the broken equipment will not happen again." Satine said.

"I think if we gave him traditional Mandalorian training it could help with his control." Kora said.

"In the ways of the Mandalore?" Satine asked on guard.

Her sister nodded.

"Like Death Watch?" Satine asked disturbed.

"You know they are zealots and extremists. That is not the true way of the Mandalore."  
Kora said.

"I know but I believe the true way is nonviolence." Satine affirmed.

"How is being trained by a General show nonviolence?" Kora asked.

"He promises to only teach Self-Defense." Satine defended.

She scoffed.

"And the Jedi are known for their self-defense and keeping their promises."  
Kora said sarcastically.

"Obi-Wan has always kept his word." Satine said.

She rolled her eyes.

"What will he do if he discovers the truth?" Kora asked.

"I do not know." Satine said.

"You should tell him before he discovers it himself." Kora said.

Satine sighed.

"I want to."

"But?" Kora asked.

"What would be the point?" Satine asked.

"Those Jedi...they could take Korkie away. They could use this against Mandalore." Kora said.

Satine looked out onto the horizon.

"Does this mean you do not give your approval for Korkie's training?" Satine asked.

"No." Kora said.

Satine raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Korkie was too excited besides if I said no he would always blame me. At least he does not want to become a Jedi, which is a triumph." Kora explained.

Satine nodded.

"I think Korkie is old enough to know the truth. He is my and Lon's son according to the way of the Mandalore but he should know why he is struggling with those power things." Kora said.

Satine breathed in.

"We agreed to tell him when he was old enough." Satine reminded her.

"He is old enough and now he has met his biological Father he needs to know the truth." Kora said.

Satine nodded, "I agree."

"Good. And what about the Jedi?" Kora asked.

"I will tell him as well." Satine said feeling the pressure of everything saying that outloud meant.

"Good. This is the way." She said as she bowed her head at her.

Satine bowed her head back to her sister and said, "This is the way." 

*****  
When Obi-Wan entered the throne room Satine should have not be taken off guard she was expecting him to come with his Jedi robes. She just saw him the other night. He should have not taken her breath away, but here she was. With his small smile making her forget all about the formality that she planned. 

"Good Morning Satine. I hope you slept well." Obi-Wan said.

She did not want to give away her restless night she had thinking of him. 

"And I you. Obi." Satine said.

He simply nodded.

He bowed and then smoothly glided towards her and took her hand within his and kissed her hand. 

She hoped her blush wasn't too obvious.

"You look beautiful this morning." Obi-Wan said.

"You look handsome even with that awful beard covering your face." Satine teased.

"I thought about shaving it." Obi-Wan confessed.

"Really?" Satine asked slightly surprised.

"But then I thought what would the point be if you could not see my face often." Obi-Wan said.

"So you are saying you would shave it for me?" Satine asked.

"If things were different...if I could see you more often...I would do anything you asked of me." Obi-Wan said with that intensity in his eyes.

Satine blinked her voice caught in her throat. She did not know how to respond to that.  
Or how to segwey to tell him the truth about Korkie's biological parentage.

She looked away from him to try to gain her bearings. 

Then she said," I spoke to Korkie's Mother Kora."

"And? Does she approve of the interloper Jedi teaching her son?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. Not really." Satine said.

Obi-Wan's face fell and he said, "I should have known. I should have waited for Korkie's parents approval before I made my report."

"No. She may not agree but she will allow it."  
Satine said.

"Oh good." Obi-Wan said his face brightened. 

"So Korkie should be here soon. Before he arrives...I should....tell you something." She said feeling an uncertainty she was not used to. 

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"As you know Korkie is very special to me." Satine said.

"I have noticed you are a very good Aunt to him." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you...I...well I thought I should teach you a little about our customs and how our families are formed."

"I do know a little about that I spent a little time here you know." Obi-Wan said.

"I know. I remember." Satine said breathless.

Obi-Wan gazed at her and she held his gaze fondly. 

"It is not an experience I will never forget." Obi-Wan said whistfully.

"Yes. Indeed but that is not the point." Satine said feeling like she was losing track of what she was going to say. She looked away from his eyes trying not to get lost in them.

"What is the point?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The point is...teaching fighting skills is a very sacred thing on Mandalore." Satine said trying to get back to what she was trying to say. 

She felt dizzy trying to keep her focus.

"In the Old Way of the Mandalore?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

"Not all of the Old Way has been disregarded on Mandalore. Some live on like the way families are formed." Satine explained.

"I do remember my studies of Clans. I may have no stomach for Politics but that does not mean I do not remember my studies of certain cultures especially a culture that was important to someone I care about a great deal." Obi-Wan said in a soft voice that caused her to melt a little.

Satine stared at Obi-Wan in awe. 

"Indeed." She said and then she coughed.

Then she looked up at him.

"So anyway. What I was saying is Clans were not always built on blood." Satine said.

"Yes, I remember that but not exclusively but blood does have some relevance if I remember correctly. Especially, when it comes to lines that lay claim to the throne." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. It does but the most important thing is the bond that is being formed." Satine said.

"I can see that you have a close bond with your Nephew." Obi-Wan observed.

"Yes. I... part of the traditions of bonds being formed is the act of teaching combat." Satine explained.

"That still stands true with your nonviolent ways?" Obi-Wan asked a little confused.

"Yes.If even more so. Sometimes it takes a bigger strength to abstain from violence and knowing when to defend yourself." Satine noted.

"Sounds like a Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"For such ancient enemies we may have more in common then we have previous realized." Satine pointed out.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"I would have to agree." Obi-Wan said.

Satine smiled.

Then Obi-Wan said, "So would I be breaking any traditions by teaching him some self-defense? I suppose I could just teach him about the Force without any fighting skills."

"It means a Clan member should be present to observe." Satine said.

"Oh will his parents be present?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. It will just be me." Satine said.

"Oh you will be observing me teach?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Satine asked. 

"Not at all. I think your presence will be comforting for the both of us." Obi-Wan said as he looked deep in her eyes.

She tried to gain her bearings. This isn't what she meant to say but it was a lot to say. It had so much weight to it. When she told Obi-Wan and Korkie the truth they would be upset. Perhaps, too upset to train. She did not want to ruin this for them. Korkie needed to learn control. And Obi-Wan was the perfect teacher for Korkie. He was an expert on control. 

"Oh good. So, I will get all of the training room ready. It is a bit dusty so I will see you there in an hour." Satine said.

"Training?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, it has been out of commission since I took over with my nonviolence agenda. Any self-defense training is usually done at the schools." Satine explained.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said.

He stared at her with his kind sincere eyes. She had difficulty in looking away. Her body wanted to stay here and stare at him. They had an electric pull between them that was hard to ignore. But she knew it was better for everyone for her to ignore the urge to step just a little closer and wrap her arms around him. It definitely it is for the best for her to stop staring at his soft lips with that curve to him. 

"So, I will see you in an hour." Satine said as she moved to look away and then passed by him. She she could feel him staring at her as she left.

She told herself that this would be okay. She could do this. She simply had to endure seeing Obi-Wan train Korkie for a couple of days and then she would tell them both. It was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for my lack of knowledge on Mandalorian culture. I used some things that I read in other fics and from watching the Mandolorian. I also made some stuff up. 
> 
> Also, I did not forget about Bo-Kotan. I just thought it would make sense for them to have another sister and that Satine would have a sister to take Korkie in so no one suspected her having a Jedi's child. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan trains Korkie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos comments! It helps!😊

Obi-Wan couldn't believe he was here in a Mandalorian Training facility about to train a Mandalorian in the ways of the Force. If he had told past Padawan Obi-Wan he would not believe it. For one, many Mandalorians viewed Jedi as their ancient enemies. Two, Satine detested violence. But here he was ready to train Satine's nephew. Satine turned on the lights in the dusty training facility.

  
"Like I said it hasn't been used in quite a while."

Satine said as she moved pass some cobwebs.

  
"I have trained in worse." Obi-Wan said.

  
Korkie stepped over some of the dusty abandoned weapons very cautiously.

  
"What could possibly be worse then this?" Korkie asked not hiding his disgust.

  
Obi-Wan chuckled as he watched him eye the disheveled appearance of the room with suspicion.

  
"Well, some of the bogs my Master Qui-Gon Jinn took me to train certainly smelled worse, not to mention having to learn to fight in the damp swamp was not a pleasant experience." Obi-Wan said.

  
Korkie's nose twitched in distaste.

  
"That does sound worse. If I actually was your Padawan would you train me in a swamp?" Korkie asked.

  
Obi-Wan shook his head and said, "Every Jedi Master has a different style. I chose to teach Anakin in a more sophisticated training setting at the Temple."

  
"Is the Temple better than this?" Korkie asked.

  
Then Satine spoke up, "Oh no. Lets make that a rule no comparing what is better Jedi things or Mandalorian. If we do we will be here all day."

  
Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "That is very wise Satine. That was the topic of too many arguments when I was protecting you."

  
"You argued with my aunt?" Korkie asked Obi-Wan.  
"It is how we normally communicated. Yes."Obi-Wan said with glint in his eyes as he looked at Satine.

  
"I thought you and my Aunt liked each other?" Korkie asked confused.

  
Satine bit her lip for a moment and then she said, "It is possible to still like someone you disagree with."

  
"Oh. Of course." Korkie said.

  
Obi-Wan tried not to think too much about just how much he liked Satine or dwell on some of those times that they bickered and how much tension he had felt back then. And how their tension was mingled with his desire for her. He shook himself out of thinking about it.

Then he said, "How about I give you your first lesson right now?"

  
"Yeah! What's the first lesson?" Korkie asked excitedly.

  
"We are going to clean the room." Obi-Wan said.  
Korkie raised his eyebrows showing him he was not impressed by the idea.

  
"Cleaning really?" Korkie asked.

  
"It will teach you a lot about the Force and discipline." Obi-Wan explained.

  
Korkie rolled his eyes.

  
"Really?" Korkie asked skeptically.

  
"Yes. Really. I know it doesn't sound very exciting but we will get to the more exciting things. I promise." Obi-Wan said.

  
Korkie sighed.

  
"Okay." Korkie said.

  
"Good." Obi-Wan said.

  
Then Satine said, "Well, since this is an official Jedi lesson I will sit right over here and observe."

  
She gave Obi-Wan teasing eyes.

  
"Of course you will." Obi-Wan teased her right back.  
"Do not pay me any attention focus on your training." Satine said.

  
"Of course Duchess." Obi-Wan said as he did a little bow.

  
As they cleaned Korkie concentrated his eyes on the pile of discarded weapons then he rose his hands. He grunted in frustration.

  
Obi-Wan moved towards him and he said, "You are skipping ahead Korki. First, we need to go over patience and discipline before you wield the Force."

  
Korkie's face fell and he complained, "But we only have a couple of days. Do we really have time for patience?"

  
"Maybe not in the traditional sense but we still cannot run before we walk." Obi-Wan said in a serene voice.

  
"But I already know how to make things float." Korkie said and then he kicked the air and suddenly some of the weapons started to float and then it started to fly up in the air and then it crashed almost hitting Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stopped it before it was about to land on him. He eased it in smoothly and gently had float it slowly down.

  
"I'm so sorry! This is why I need your help."  
Korkie said sadness and frustration seeping out of his voice.

  
"Okay Korkie first thing you need to learn about the Force is how to remain calm and serene. You must have control of your emotions. Take a deep breath."  
Korkie took in a deep breath but then he sighed.

Then Obi-Wan said, "Try again and watch me. Breath in and hold it and then breath out slowly."

  
Korkie mimicked him.

  
"Very good Korkie. Now the Force is an energy field that surrounds us. It's everywhere. It surrounds all things. It flows through you. When you are in tuned with your feelings you can reach out in the Force and have control over it but if you cannot control your own feelings..." Obi-Wan taught in a calm soothing voice.

  
"It can control me?" Korkie asked.

  
"Precisely. See look you are a very fast learner Korkie. We can learn a lot in a couple of days." Obi-Wan said hoping to reassure him.

  
Korkie looked up at him with a small pleased smile on his face. He looked reassured. He felt through the Force that Korkie's frustration has tempered. He had already learned how to calm his emotions through the Force. Obi-Wan was already feeling proud of him.

  
Then he felt Satine's presence. He had tried to purposefully block out feeling her emotions through the Force but he could feel a strong feeling flowing off of her in waves. It was a strong feeling of fondness and love. He tried to block it out. He could not be distracted by it. He knew how she felt. He felt the same way but he had to block such distracting feelings out and he focused on remaining calm and at peace in the Force.

  
"Now that you have calmed down I want you to reach out with the Force and try to feel it."  
Korkie took a deep breath and closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He moved his hand up trying to reach out for something.

  
Then he said, "Repeat after me Korkie. I am one with the Force and Force is one with me."

  
"I am one with the Force and the Force is one with me." Korkie repeated.

  
"Now Korkie tell me. What do you feel?" Obi-Wan asked.

  
"I feel...I feel the spiders in the corner. I feel the calmness from you and the love from my Aunt." Korkie said with his eyes still closed.

  
Obi-Wan was caught off guard when Korkie mentioned Satine's love. His calmness started to waver and he began to worry. Korkie opened his eyes. Obi-Wan turned to Satine. She gave him a small sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders.

  
Then Satine said, "Very good Korkie. You felt my feelings but you do not need to reach out in the Force to know my feelings. You know that love you."

  
"I know that Auntie." Korkie said.

  
Then Satine pat his head and put her hand through his hair messing it up.

  
Korkie grumbled embarrassed, "Auntie."

  
Then she turned to Obi-Wan and asked, "Is my presence disrupting the lesson?"

  
"No. Satine. I need to teach Korkie to sense others in the Force and then to block them out when he needs to so he does not get overwhelmed and so his feelings doesn't cause more incidents." Obi-Wan explained.

  
"If you are sure?" Satine asked.

  
"I am. Besides I want to respect your Mandalorian ways." Obi-Wan said and he nodded at her respectfully.

  
"Thank you." Satine said.

  
They looked deep with in eachother's eyes whistful. Then Korkie looked in between them and looked at them both oddly.

  
"I feel the feeling of love between the two of you." Korkie said like it was a simple observation.

  
Obi-Wan sighed. He should have known this would have happened. How did he explain this to Korkie?

  
Then Satine looked Korkie in the eyes and said, "That is because I love him but..."

  
"But your duty is more important then your love for him." Korkie interrupted her like he was stating facts.

  
Satine rubbed her head and she took in a deep breath and said, "That's right."

  
"Okay. Can we get back to my training now?" He asked eager.

  
Obi-Wan looked at Satine he could feel a wave of conflicting emotions of worry, fear, and love battling through her. Then he turned to Korkie and asked, "Can you give us a moment? Then we will get back to the training."

  
"Of course." Korkie said as he went back to the other side of the room and went back to cleaning.

  
"Are you alright Satine?" Obi-Wan asked with concern in his voice.

  
"Nothing to concern yourself with. You are here to train Korkie. So you should get back to it." Satine said in restrained voice.

  
"Satine, perhaps, we should talk after this." Obi-Wan said with a sincere caring expression on his face.

  
She shrugged her shoulders and waved her hands dismissively and asked, "What is there to talk about?"

  
"We never talked about it after my confession when your life was threatened." Obi-Wan pointed out.

  
"You made it clear that it was a conversation that was not needed. We both have chosen our duties over our feelings for each other. Korkie made an accurate assumption in that regard." Satine said.

  
He sighed as he looked at Korkie who was now sweeping the floor. "He is very smart and perceptive."

  
Satine nodded, "He is. I am very proud of him."

  
"Me too. I mean for the little training we have started on he is picking it up quickly. I would have been lucky to be his Master." Obi-Wan said.

  
"Well, you better get back to it then." Satine said.

  
"I will." Obi-Wan said and he was about to walk over to Korkie.

  
"And Obi." Satine said a little breathless.

  
"Yeah?" Obi-Wan asked.

  
"You are right about one thing. We do need to talk after Korkie's training is complete. There is something important I must tell you." Satine said.

  
"Of course." Obi-Wan said and he gave her one last lingering look. He knew he had to not think about what she had to tell him. He needed to focus on training Korkie. Then he approached Korkie who had cleaned quite a lot.

  
"I see you have accomplished a lot already." Obi-Wan said.

  
"Thanks. So what is the next lesson?" Korkie asked.

  
"The next thing we will do is to reconnect with the Force. Once you do you will be able to have control enough to cause the weapons to float." Obi-Wan said.

  
Korkie nodded eagerly and then he closed his eyes and he took in a deep breath and began to chant and said, "I'm one with the Force and the Force is one with me. I'm one with Force and the Force is one with me."

  
"Good. Now open your eyes." Obi-Wan said.

  
Korkie obeyed.

  
Then Obi-Wan reached out with his right hand and he said, "Just do as I do."

  
Korkie nodded and rose his right hand.

  
"Now keep your mind clear and focus on the Force. Reach out and center your focus on the spear and make it float."

  
Korkie reached out and his eye brows furrowed in concentration as he focused on the spear. Then the spear started to float a little.

  
"Good. Good. Now steady it. There is no rush slowly move it up." Obi-Wan said.

  
He moved both of his hands and the spear began to move higher and higher until it was floating in mid-air.

  
"Good. Excellent job Korkie!" Obi-Wan praised.  
Korkie smiled in triumph.

  
Then Obi-Wan said, "Now move it. Let it float towards me."

  
Korkie moved his hands with a little twirl to his hands. Then the spear began to float towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan then caught the spear and grabbed onto it and twirled it with a little flourish.

  
"Excellent job Korkie! You did very well!" Obi-Wan praised.

  
"Thank you! You are a good teacher." Korkie said.

  
"You are a great student." Obi-Wan said.

  
Then Satine started to approach them.

  
Korkie turned to Satine and asked excitedly, "Auntie did you see that?"

  
"I did. I am proud of you." Satine said as she gave him a warm smile.

  
"Thank you." Korkie said pleased.

  
Then Obi-Wan said, "I am proud of you as well."

  
Korkie turned to him surprised, "You are?"

  
"Of course." Obi-Wan said.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Usually my teachers do not tell me they are proud of me. Giving specific praise like saying you are proud usually is only spoken by Clan members." Korkie said.

  
"Oh, I am sorry if I offended you. I am a little rusty on my Mandalore customs." Obi-Wan apologized.

  
"It's okay. I suppose it is the same." Korkie said.

  
"What's the same?" Obi-Wan asked confused.

  
"Well technically you are my parent. Just not in the Way of the Mandalore."

  
Obi-Wan's eyes blinked and gawked at him. Did he....did he hear him right? Was he confused? Was this another way Mandalorians spoke that he did not understand.

  
"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked his voiced hitched.

  
"Obi-Wan, you do know that you are my Father? Right? It is rather obvious." Korkie said.

  
Obi-Wan gaped at him in utter shock.


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan reacts to the bomb that Korkie dropped about being Korkie's Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and Kudos! They mean so much!

Obi-Wan stood there feeling like the room was spinning. He gawked at Korkie for a long moment but then turned to Satine. Her face filled with deep anxiety and worry. "Is....is this true Satine?" Obi-Wan asked barely able to get the words out with wide eyes and still in shock.

Satine gazed between both Korkie and Obi-Wan her worry lines even more apparent on her face.

Then she took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

He gaped at her processing this information. He had a son...a son....a son with Satine. He couldn't believe it. How could he....well....he knew how...but why...why did Satine keep this a secret....well...he knew why she would keep this a secret from the world...but...why did she keep it a secret from him?

"Why....Why? Didn't you tell me?!" Obi-Wan asked his voice raised overwhelmed with the profoundness of this new information.

"I... I tried...I was going to. I was planning on it. After...." Satine stuttered with regret flowing out in her voice.

"After?!" He repeated anger seeping through his voice.

"Yes!"

"After his training?" He asked again this time it came out slightly calmer.

"That was the plan." Satine said not looking him in the eyes.

"And how long have you planned on telling me?" Obi-Wan asked with scrutiny.

She stared at him speechless. Then she turned to Korkie, who stood there silent taking both of their reactions in. He seemed to be mulling over their response very thoughtfully.

"I am sorry. I didn't realize it was such a big secret between the two of you." Korkie said.

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked at Korkie. Korkie's demeanor started to shift after he blurted out that Obi-Wan was his Father like it was a well-known established fact.

Then Satine turned to Korkie with loving eyes and said, "No Korkie you have nothing to apologize for. It is I, who must apologize to you."

She took Korkie's hands within hers as she said it.

"Why?" Korkie asked.

"Because I should have told you a long time ago." Satine said.

"It is okay Auntie. I understand why you didn't tell me. It wasn't very logical for you to raise me when you have gained your claim to Mandalore and had the insurmountable duty to rebuild Mandalore as a place of peace. I know the story. I know you chose your duty as a Duchess over the duties of a Mother." Korkie said.

Obi-Wan could feel Satine's pain as Korkie said those words. "And it is okay, Auntie. I have no quarrel with you." Korkie said with tenderness in his voice.

Then he turned to Obi-Wan and continued, "Or you."

He let go of Satine's hands and put more attention to Obi-Wan.

"I do apologize if I upset you." Korkie said sincere.

"No, Korkie this is not your fault." He said.

He could not deny that he was very upset but it wasn't Korkie's fault. He felt his bitterness that he buried a long time ago start to build up and come out with a full force. He still tried to hold it back for Korkie's sake.

"I just thought that you knew about me. I thought you and my Aunt just had a scandalous affair and chose your duty over your love." Korkie said sounding regretful.

Obi-Wan took that in. He had a point. He tried to look at things through Korkie's perspective. All he knew was that he and Satine were close when they were young but they were from different worlds and had chosen their duties over any love they felt for each other. According to Korkie's point of view they chose their duty over him. That thought made him question everything he ever believed in, everything he was ever taught being raised as a Jedi, everything he had ever taught Anakin himself. Duty came first. But there was a time when he was willing to ignore his duty for the Jedi Order because he fell in love with Satine. If she would have asked, he would have stayed. But she didn't ask, instead she never told him that he had a son. She never told him they had a son. What could have been flashed through his mind. They could have had a family together. But here was his Son standing there, thinking that Obi-Wan chose his duty over Korkie.

 _It reminded him of the moment all of those years ago when he came to say goodbye to Satine. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Even though it was fifteen years ago. That moment when they had returned to the Palace with Mandalore safe and secure and with Satine as her proper place as a Duchess_. _He saw her address her people with all of the fervent energy that sparked out of her like the sun._

_His heart felt like leaping out of his chest when he saw her. Qui Gon Jinn looked at him as he stood beside him. He gave him a small knowing smile._

_"This is quite a moment for you." Qui Gon said as he looked at him fondly._

_"For me? Master?" Obi-Wan asked slightly confused._

_"You must now make a choice, one that you shall not make lightly. I will not scold you, for what you are feeling is perfectly natural. But once you make a commit to the Order you must make it with your full heart. That is why it cannot be split into two. So you must choose." Master Qui Gon Jinn said._

_Obi-Wan gawked at his Master surprised but then again perhaps he shouldn't have been that surprised. Qui Gon was very wise and perceptive even above many Jedi masters he knew. So of course he would know his feelings but it did surprise him that he would not condemn him if he did not chose the Jedi order._

_"How could I? Being a Jedi is all I know. It's all I was raised with." Obi-Wan said._

_"You are a good man Obi-_ Wan, _leaving the Order would not change that." Qui Gon had said as he patted him on the shoulder._

_Obi-Wan smiled at his Master, grateful for his understanding. He took a deep breath as Satine's speech came to an end and her people cheered._

_She looked back to them both and they bowed at her. They then followed her in the throne room._

_"I would like to thank you both." Satine said._

_"It was our duty and a great honor." Obi-Wan said._

_Qui Gon had nodded in agreement._

_"Indeed. Master Jinn would it be alright if I had a private audience with your Padawan?" Satine asked respectfully._

_"Of course Duchess." Qui Gon said as he bowed at Satine and then gave a small nod and wink to Obi-Wan and left the room._

_Obi-Wan took in a deep breath. Qui Gon was right. This was it, this was the moment he was waiting for. He had to make a choice to either stay with Satine or leave with Qui Gon on their next mission. In that moment looking at her ocean blue eyes and feeling the most love and devotion he had felt he could not see a world where he would choose not to love her. It was a fact he had loved her and every other fact seemed less important. He could not very well live without her. The choice wasn't very difficult to make. Of course he would choose her. He knew it would be a hard life. The Jedi life was the only life he knew and he did not know what he would do here besides love her. But as a young man in love nothing else seemed to matter. Whatever struggles that came at them they would handle it come what may. As long as they were together that was all that mattered._

_"Obi-Wan." Satine said carefully._

_Her voice was on edge but under control. He could tell she was as nervous as he was. He felt the anxiety seeping through the force. He saw it all over her face and heard it in her voice._

_"Satine." He said her name back breathless feeling eager to tell her how much he loved her and how he was willing to stay._

_"I think...we should ...talk...about... that night."_

_He chuckled_ _a bit through his nerves. "I think it would be wise, that we talk about it, yes." Obi-Wan said trying to hold his eagerness back._

_"Well, what I wanted to say was...I do not regret our time together." Satine said._

_"I do not either. Satine. It was...you are...beautiful...I love...I love you." He said it with his heart full and at the same time feeling free. He had said those words before in the midst of passion but this was different. He was not merely taken a stolen moment he was declaring his irreversible love her in her palace in her throne room._

_"I love you too." She said her voice soft. Her eyes tender and tears began to pool in her eyes._

_Then he moved towards her ready to embrace her. Ready to comfort her and encourage her and tell her it will all be okay and he will be here for her. She moved her hand up to stop him from moving closer to her._

_"What is wrong?" He asked perplexed._

_"This is good-bye." She uttered._

_"It doesn't have to be." Obi-Wan said._

_"We have a duty to our paths, our peoples, our way of life." Satine reminded him._

_"I would never keep you from your people. You will make a great Duchess. Although, I do warn you by the naivety of the nonviolence approach." Obi-Wan began to say._

_She glared at him and then he put his hands up in surrender._

_"But_ _regardless. You will make a great Duchess and I will not stand in the way of that." Obi-Wan said._

_"And you will make a great Jedi and I will not stand in the way of that." Satine said._

_She placed her hand over her stomach, over her sash. Holding onto it tightly._

_"Satine." Obi-Wan began to say._

_"No, Obi-Wan I understand. We both have bigger duties. We have a lot of people counting on us to make a difference in the world. Jedis are all about compassion for the world. Are they not?"_

_"Yes. They are." Obi-Wan said._

_Obi-Wan wanted to tell her he would choose her over the world. That his love for her was bigger then his love for the world. But looking at her he was reminded of his compassion for the world. She inspired him to have even more compassion for the world then he already did._ _He would not ask her to leave her compassion of her world and she would not ask him to leave his. Unless she had asked him. If she had said the word. He would stay, he would leave the Order for her. All she had to do was ask._

_"Satine. Do you...want me...to...?" Obi-Wan stumbled through the question._

_"I want you to do your duty. It is who you are. It is who we both are. We must do our duty." Satine said as she laid her hands on her stomach with a nervous tick._

_He took her hands within his to comfort her one last time._

_"As you wish." He said and then he gently kissed both of her hands with light feather kisses._

_She looked up at him. "I do not wish it but I...I know our duties to our people are important." Satine said._

_Obi-Wan felt all choked up but he would remain strong for her. She was amazing and selfless and kind and his duty to her people made him love her even more._

_"As do I...Satine. Goodbye." He said and he kissed her hand one last time._

_Then he let go of her hand one last time and left her alone. He could feel her grief falling out of her in waves. He quite honestly did not know where her grief began and his ended._

_He tried to tell himself to not look back. It would be too hard but he did not know when he would ever see her again. So he looked at her one last time with tears in her eyes and her hands landed back on her stomach. She now looked down at her stomach and that was the last image he had of her for a long time._

Now here he was back in a room in the Mandalorian Palace realizing that they had a son. He was here and she did not tell him. She knew before he left and she did not tell him. Anger began to simmer up in his chest.

Then he turned to Korkie , "Korkie could you give us a moment?" He asked trying to keep his turmoil and emotions in.

Korkie nodded and said, "Of course, I'll inform my parents about how the training is going. They wanted me to keep them updated."

Korkie's use of the words parents pained him but he could not show him that. Poor kid. He was glad that he had a good bond with the parents who raised him when he could not be there. It did not help with the anger he felt towards Satine. She never gave him a choice. He didn't get the choose to be with her. He didn't get to choose to be part of his son's life.

He waited for Korkie to leave. He did not want him to see him angry.

Then as soon as the door was shut he yelled, "How could you?! How could you take this choice from me? I would have stayed! If you had only said the word. I would have stayed!"

Tears fell out of Satine's eyes. "That is why I didn't tell you. You would have felt obligated to stay." Satine said.

"You should have given me that choice Satine!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"I wanted to but we both have bigger duties to fulfill! How would it have even worked? You are Jedi I am the Duchess of Mandalore!" Satine screamed back at him.

"I would have left the Order for you!" He yelled his voice cracking.

"And then what? What would you do here? Would the dignitaries even allow such union?" Satine asked.

"I guess we will never know." Obi-Wan said as he sighed exasperated.

She breathed out heavily. "You could have told me sooner. How about since we came back in each other's lives?!" Obi-Wan asked.

"I wanted to but it just ... it felt like...it was a little too late and now..." Satine struggled to say through her crackled voice.

"Now what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"And now that the Jedi know..." Satine said fear falling through her voice.

"They don't know anything." Obi-Wan assured her.

"They know that Korkie is Force sensitive and they know..."

"They do not know about us." Obi-Wan reassured her.

"It's only a matter of time now. He was never supposed to go to Corrusant. The trip was made without my knowledge if I knew I would have put a stop to it." Satine said.

"Hey. It is going to be alright. If they find out. I will face the consequences. If they try to take Korkie away. I will not allow it. They may try but I will always protect him and you." Obi-Wan said with pure devotion as he moved closer to her and cupped her cheek.

"You would choose us over the Jedi?" Satine asked as she looked up into his eyes in awe.

"Always." Obi-Wan said wistfully as he put his hands through her hair. Then he kissed her and she kissed him back vigorously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did have a little wink nod to Moulin Rogue because if Dave Filoni can do it so can I. 😉 
> 
> Next part...Anakin's reaction! (Since that is pretty important to this story and entertaining! 😁)


	5. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan deals with a lot. Finding out Korkie was his son was just beginning with Obi-Wan's feelings for Satine explored and more things being revealed. Anakin might just help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For All of The Comments and Kudos! It keeps me going! 😁  
> References are made of Clone Wars Ep 3.4 Corruption and 3.5 The Academy. This is set a little after that and goes it's own canon divergent way.

Obi-Wan kissed Satine. His hands flung through her hair as he embraced her. Everything went away in this moment. It was like years of repressed energy flowed out of him and into this kiss. All of his love and devotion fell out of him and fell out into an unbridled passion for her. He moved his hands through her hair caressing down to her neck and then trailing down to her hips. She held onto him tightly. Pulling against his tunic. Then she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled her up against him. Then carried her until they fell against the wall. The heated kiss had caused everything to go blurry and fuzzy and there was nothing but the sweetness of her lips against his. 

Then suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them and he had to force himself to let go of her and they both disentangle themselves from each other while they both attempted to calm their heavy breathing.  
Satine adjusted her dress trying to compose herself quickly. 

Then the door opened and a servant woman came in and said, "Sorry to disturb you Duchess but you have a visitor."

"Who?" Satine asked.

"Senator Amidala." She said.

Both Obi-Wan and Satine gave each other looks of surprise.

"Oh. Okay. Where is she?" Satine asked still trying to gain her bearings. 

"Awaiting your presence in the throne room." She said.

"Tell her I'll be there shortly." Satine told her.

"Of course Duchess." She said and then quickly left the room. 

Then Satine turned to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan asked, "Any ideas what she is doing here?"

She shook her head.

"This is not like her. With our hectic schedules her visits are usually well planned." Satine thought out loud with her brows lifting in worry.

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You are right. Something must be wrong." Obi-Wan agreed alarmed. 

Satine nodded on edge.

"I will accompany you." Obi-Wan said quickly with the urge to protect her from whatever possible danger Padme's presence could mean. 

"No." Satine replied as she raised her hands gesturing him to stop and not leave with her.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan asked irritated.

"It might be a sensitive matter." Satine explained.

"Like a political matter?" Obi-Wan guessed and then he sighed. Ugh. He really did dislike politics. 

"It stands to reason." Satine said with a soft serene reassuring voice. 

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment. 

"I will send for you after the meeting." Satine said.

Obi-Wan sighed in resignation. 

"Perhaps, I should speak with Korkie in the meantime." Obi-Wan said. 

Satine bit her lip.

"He has a quarters for when he stays here down the hall. Perhaps, you can speak with him. Just could you hold off on making any big decisions without me? We have much to discuss." Satine said she looked at him with deep tenderness in her eyes.

Obi-Wan nodded and then kissed her hand and left the room to go see Korkie. 

Obi-Wan turned to the hall looking for Korkie's room but as he did he felt a presence behind him. He moved his hand above his lightsaber on guard and turned and then he saw someone emerge from the shadows of the hallway.

Then Anakin emerged out of the shadows. 

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Wow, master you really must be on edge if I can surprise you." Anakin said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked annoyed.

"I'm on a mission to protect Senator Amidala on her mission." Anakin said.

"And what mission is that?" Obi-Wan asked slightly skeptical.

"One of her former lady maidens intercepted information that could threaten Satines leadership role as the head of the Neutral systems." Anakin said. 

"What? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me of this sooner?" Obi-Wan asked the rush of questions in an irritated panic.

"I didn't know until I caught Padme about to go on the mission discretely. When I discovered what she was doing, I insisted I come along." Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan took that in. Then he put his hand through his hair.

"What is the information?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed.

"Well, Padme was adamant about keeping it under wraps until I needed to know because it could conflict with the Jedi and The Republic and..."

"Politics." Obi-Wan said like it was a dirty word, the bain of his existence really. 

"Yeah." Anakin said.

"If Satine is in danger. I need to know." Obi-Wan said getting beyond perturbed. 

"I know. Do not worry we will make sure your girlfriend will be safe." Anakin said in his usual jovial manner but still trying to reassure him, he patted his shoulder. 

Obi-Wan tried to calm himself down and think serenely and calmly. It was difficult with the tumult of emotions that he had just recently felt go all over the place. He barely got a moment to absorb everything that has happened so quickly and what it all meant. 

All that mattered at this point was to make sure Satine would be safe. 

"Thank you Anakin. We need to find out what the threat is. Now." Obi-Wan said urgently.

"Of course Master." Anakin said.

Then he stopped for a moment and then he said, "Hey. Wait a second? You didn't correct me when I teased you about her being your girlfriend."

"So?" Obi-Wan asked.

"So. That is different. You are different. Oh holy Kriff something happened between you two. Didn't it?" Anakin asked with his voice hitching up an octave excited.

"Anakin this is hardly the time or place." Obi-Wan tried to shrug off the topic.

"Something did happen! Didn't it?!" Anakin asked gleefully.

"I do not have time to talk about it." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah. Maybe, but it would be helpful information for me to know. So I can help you." Anakin said.

"So that is your only motives?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're emotions are everywhere. Maybe, it would be good to talk through them." Anakin suggested.

"Okay which part do you want to know about first?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There's more than one thing?" Anakin asked not doing a good job at hiding his excitement.

"Oh, well there is the fact that Korkie is my son and Satine kept it a secret for all of these years! Or the fact that Korkie just knew and presumed I chose duty over being his Father. Or that when me and Satine discussed the whole thing we most definitely were just about to..." He spilled out all of the overwhelming things that came at him all at once. 

Anakin gaped at him speechless himself.

Anakin's silence allowed him to compose himself.

"Wow. That is a lot!" Anakin said.

"Yeah." Obi-Wan said out of breath.

"I cannot believe this." Anakin said.

"I know." Obi-Wan said.

"This is great!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Which part?" Obi-Wan asked exhausted. 

"All of it! I told you to pursue this and look here this is. You and Satine have a second chance to be a happy family with a son. Congratulations!" Anakin said joyful as he patted his back.

"How can that even work?" Obi-Wan asked in a dire mood.

"It can work." Anakin said in an overly optimistic voice.

"How?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, you have a secret relationship of course. I know that it isn't an ideal situation but worth it in the end." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and raised his eyebrows.

"Because it has worked so well with you and Padme?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know about me and Padme?" Anakin asked. 

"I'm not completely oblivious, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. 

"Well, good. Well, we have been secretly married for years and it works for us." Anakin said.

"What?!" Obi-Wan yelled. 

"What? You just told me you knew!" Anakin retorted.

"I knew you and Padme were having some kind of secret affair. I didn't realize you were married." Obi-Wan said exasperated.

"So it's okay for us to have a secret affair but not a secret marriage?" Anakin asked incredulous.

"Neither is ideal, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he rubbed his temple.

"Neither is living without the love of your life." Anakin said pointedly.

Obi-Wan gave out a big deep exasperated breath.

"I know ... but....I know...perhaps you are right...but....I....I cannot help but see how everything can go wrong...for both of us."  
Obi-Wan said.

"Why so negative? I am telling you it can work. It has been working for me and Padme, it can work for you and Satine too." Anakin said chipper.

"And your love has not gotten in the way of your duties?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We have a whole process. Like, me coming with her on her mission and not getting details, if it will interfere with our duties, for example." Anakin said.

"That doesn't really work for me. I need to know what kind of danger Satine is in." Obi-Wan said.

"That is an easy fix. Just ask her. After they debrief." Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan breathed out.

"Yeah. I can do that. I can be patient. I am a Jedi Master for Force sake. I know how to be patient." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course you do Master. You have taught me well." Anakin said serenely.

"That is so reassuring." Obi-Wan said as he breathed out.

"Oh good. So while we wait until our girls finish their debrief. It is the perfect time to tell me all about it." Anakin said as he patted Obi-Wan's arm.

Obi-Wan shrugged.

"There isn't much to tell. It all happened so quickly. Besides, I planned on seeing Korky. I better see him and make sure he is alright." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh. I will go with you." Anakin said.

"Very well. I suppose I could use the back up." Obi-Wan said.

"I am happy to help Master. Besides, you do not need to be so nervous. It is not like you do not know how to be a Father. You were the closest thing I had to a Father and a great one to me." Anakin said sincerely.

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile. He appreciated the sentiment and the support. Even though there were times he did not see himself as a Father like figure to Anakin. He was more like a brother. A younger irritating brother who he often scolded but still it felt different but he hated to tell that to Anakin. Since, he knew he was the closest thing he had to a Father since Qui Gon died and didn't get to train Anakin like Obi-Wan felt he should have. But now was not the time to dwell on that. He needed to deal with the fact that Korkie was his Son. And Anakin was willing to help him and he was willing to take the help. Apparently, maybe, he could actually learn something from Anakin. What kind of strange world did he wake up in?

"He is this way." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before he knocked on Korky's door. 

Korki opened the door. He looked surprised to see him.

"Oh, hi Master Jedi sir. I thought you would still be arguing with Auntie." Korkie said.

"I know. I am sorry about that Korkie. I wanted to see how you are doing." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh. I am good." Korkie said.

"Did you speak to your parents?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My parents?" Korkie asked confused.

"You said you needed to update them on how training went." Obi-Wan reminded him. 

"Oh. Yes. I...um...will." Korkie stumbled through saying as he looked away. 

"Korkie" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes?" Korkie asked feigning innocence.

"What is going on?" Obi-Wan asked as he started to get suspicious. 

Korkie rubbed his neck.

"What? Nothing." Korkie said.

Obi-Wan eyed him feeling like a scolding parent. Maybe teaching Anakin did teach him a thing or two about parenting, after all. 

Korkie looked down guilty and then opened the door leading him and Anakin into his room. 

Both of their eyes widened as they looked at glowing light of all of the holo images of all of the people and maps of locations.

"What is all of this? Korkie?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just all of the information I have gathered about the possible corruption across the galaxy." Korkie said like it was no big deal.

"Oh. Is that all?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically as he eyed the whole room covered in holo images with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I know there is more out there. I am just scratching the surface." Korkie said. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin both blinked at him.

"You think I am out of my mind." Korkie voiced his assumptions of Obi-Wan's opinions on the matter. 

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked at all of the overwhelming images spread across Korkie's room.

"I do not. It is just a lot to connect." Obi-Wan said.

Korkie breathed out. 

Then Anakin asked, "Why do you have a holo image of my Padawan?"

"Because she is the one who taught us about the corruption in the first place. It all started with her. Well, for me at least." Korky explained.

Anakin gaped at him incredulous.

Then they saw a holo image of Padme. 

"And Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked in a tense voice. 

"Well, her visit did cause Auntie to ask for to manipulate for us to look into the corruption in the first place." Korkie said. 

"And you suspect them of corruption?" Anakin asked with suspicion.

"No, if anything they were keys into uncovering it." Korkie said. 

Anakin's scowl started to diminish.

Then Obi-Wan said, "Korkie. You do know how dangerous this line questioning is!"

Korkie shrugged, "I can learn how to protect myself." 

"If I taught you the ways of the Force. Right?" Obi-Wan asked in a accusing manner.

Korkie shrugged.

"You were manipulating the situation!" Obi-Wan raised his voice.

"I'm trying to unveil corruption here. It is bigger then a lot of things. It is important." Korkie said. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his brow. 

"What proof do you even have?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I foiled a plot of one of the Senator's working for the Black Market. I was able to tie them from secretly getting to a group together to visit Corrasant without my Auntie knowing." Korkie said.

"Which she was not happy about." Obi-Wan pointed out. 

"She has been lying to me." Korkie said.

"She has been protecting you." Obi-Wan defended Satine.

Korkie rolled his eyes.

"Or you and your little secret." Korkie said. 

Obi-Wan sighed. 

"What do you plan to do now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uncover the corruption in the Senate, obliviously." Korkie said.

"How do you plan to do that exactly?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet. I was going to try the whole Jedi trial thing but quickly knew that would cause more problems." Korkie said.

Obi-Wan took an exasperated breath.

"And your Force training?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I figured it could help." Korkie said.

"Well, I cannot very continue if you're only going to put yourself in harms way deliberately." Obi-Wan said.

"Come on! You do not want uncover corruption? You want me to take a blind eye to truth. Is that what the Jedi are all about they take the blind eye to the truth and conceal corruption of the Senate." Korkie said.

"No. Korkie. We will look into this." Obi-Wan said.

"We will?" Anakin asked surprised.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said as he eyed Anakin with fierce.

"Of course we will." Anakin said. 

"And you will stay back here." Obi-Wan said.

"You cannot really tell me what to do. You are not my Father in the Way of the Mandalorian or My Master in the Jedi Order."

Korkie objected.

Obi-Wan felt like someone just punched him in the gut when he said. 

"That maybe but I still sworn to protect you. And that is what I am doing." Obi-Wan said.

Korkie shook his head. 

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Korkie asked.

"I think it is by time I have talk to your parents." Obi-Wan said. 

"Ugh!" Korkie grumbled as he turned off all of his holos and then stormed off with clinched fists.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin gaped at Korkie as he left in a huff.

Then Anakin broke the silence with, "Oh, teenagers! Am I right?"

Obi-Wan glared at him.

"What? He is your teenager. Sort of." Anakin said as he raised his arms up in surrender.

"Not helping Anakin." Obi-Wan said weary. 

"Sorry. Don't worry we'll figure it out. Together." Anakin said and then he patted his shoulder.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. 

"Thank you. Anakin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
